The Major
by Mr. Shy Rockstar
Summary: What happens when Edward isn't enough for little Bella leaving her frustrated and in the hands of the Major? Well, hot fuckery is what.  Filled with delicious fluff  :


**Authors Note: Okay... so I am very impatient. I wrote this for my favorite author, VampishVixN. This didn't get beta-ed. Mine ran away on me tonight haha, she was busy. And I very well couldn't as my little Vixen to beta my present for her ): Anyways. If there are any mistakes or if it seems rushed or anything I apologize r_r I was excited... and read through it like only one or two times hehe.. Sorry.. (:**

**Rating: RATED M. IF YOU'RE UNDER 18 GO AWAY. 'nuff said.**

**Pairing: Jasper x Bella, duuuh.**

**Disclaimer: Grr, Stephanie Meyer owns these characters ): I just own the plot.**

**

* * *

**

**Major**

Large brown eyes stared at me intently, nestled doe-like in an angelic face. Her features were soft and innocent, though I knew quite well she was a little minx. Tendrils of rich brown hair fell to frame her face before curling down her back; it appeared so rich and soft that I ached to run my fingers through it. She wore a red cashmere sweater, the arms long and hanging off with excess material around her wrists to cover her hands, the collar was large and open draping off the edge of her dainty shoulders and dipping dangerously low across those large, sensational breast; it fit snug to her flat stomach and fell down past her hips to end abruptly at her thighs. Lastly, cut off jean shorts, dark blue in color, hugged her hips tightly and rode down to just above her knees, her feet covered in dainty little socks.

Pink lips pursed before smoothing out into a devilish smirk, I knew it was on, and I had no chance of escape…

"Isabella" I murmured in a husky voice, the scent of her arousal was intoxicating as she pushed herself off the doorframe where she had taken up post not even five minutes ago, just staring at her caused my cock to twitch eagerly. "What may I help you with?" I managed to get out in a cooler and even voice, as I moved to sit on the edge of the bed, my golden curls falling to obscure my vision of this perfect beauty.

She slowly closed the door behind her, before looking at me mischievously, and if I hadn't been dead, my heart would've been pounding with anticipation. Within seconds she was standing in front of me, brushing the hair from my face as she stared into my honey gold eyes. "Oh I think you know what I need help with, Major" She murmured seductively and instantly I felt my beast roar to life just beneath my skin. I fought to control it as I looked up into her brown eyes that seemed to darken with the need, and the arousal she knew she was undoubtedly causing in me.

"I thought we weren't going to-" She cut me off with a searing kiss to my lips, her tongue vigorously attacking my lips for entrance and I granted it against my will. Her hand trailed down my chest slowly undoing each button, and I couldn't help but acknowledge the tightening in my jeans. "Bella" I murmured breathlessly as my hands tugged her hips to press her more squarely between my legs before my hands slide up her sides to cup her breast, rubbing them slowly before they moved back down so I could slip my hands beneath the girls shirt and pull it off, throwing it aside casually as I leaned forward and kissed between her breast, inhaling deeply her intoxicating scent. "Fuck Bella" I growled, my pants tightening fitfully as I tugged her closer.

Oh, it was on.

In one swift movement I was standing and had her pinned to a wall, my mouth was devouring hers and swallowing every sweet, sweet, moan. I moaned at the taste of her and could feel the lust spiking inside of me as I pinned her hands above her head, swiftly handcuffing them and looping the small chain to a hook there. I felt her lust spike tenfold and was defenseless in response, the beast roaring louder as he fought to take over. She had the Major roaring.

My teeth grazed across her skin as I turned her around so she was pressed against the wall face first, my hands trailing her delicious backside before I decided to rid her of the offensive cloth keeping me from my prize. The sound of fabric tearing filled the air and we both moaned at the sound, it had been too. Damn. Long.

"Fuck Bella, you know how to surprise a man" I growled, as I saw she was wearing nothing beneath the jeans leaving her in the bra I'd rid her of soon enough. I slide my long fingers between her thighs rubbing roughly before I cupped her center, smiling as she bucked against my hand. "Impatient are we?" I whispered in her ear as I kissed down the back of her shoulder too her bra, unsnapping it with my teeth just as I shoved two fingers inside of her at once, smirking when she cried out in response, pressing down against my fingers.

I wiggled them before starting a rough pace, ripping her bra off the rest of the way I snaked one hand around to cup her chest as I shoved my fingers deeper with each stroke, letting my nails drag at that sweet, sweet spot deep inside her. I sighed blissfully at each moan as she let her head hang back trying to relish in it all. I decided I wanted to play with her a little since she had kept me waiting for months, so as my lips tugged into a sadistic smile I let some of my lust embellish her as I twisted all sadistic lust into her body feeling her tremble as she nearly flipped over the edge. I couldn't have that.

"Now, now Bella, remember, you cum when I say you can." I purred in her ear before I sank my teeth down into the base of her neck on the back, where no one would notice the mark and she cried out helplessly as I felt her tremble with anticipation, lust and slight pain then increasing disappointment as I removed my fingers. I turned her around again, pressing her into the wall as I took her left breast into my mouth, swirling the sensitive bud in my mouth slowly, teasingly, I sucked it like a baby might a bottle as I grazed my teeth across it pulling one moan after another from her mouth. I felt her body buck and press up against mine. I wouldn't have any of that.

Within in an instant I was three feet from her, leaning casually against my bed as I looked her over coolly "Now Bella, don't you remember the rules?" I breathed, knowing she'd hear me well enough as I watched her chest heave with every unnecessary breath. Her eyes narrowed before closing as she opened her mouth to speak "No, Major I don't."

I opened the nightstand drawer and pulled out a small black stick-like object, it was the length of my arm and no more than an inch thick. I snapped it against the palm of my other hand relishing in the resounding smack. "Well let me remind you." I purred.

"Rule number one, you call me Major, and only Major, and only speak when spoken too." As I finished the sentence, with lightning-fast reflexes I snapped it across her thigh, my cock twitching at the following smack of it against her stone-flesh.

"Rule number two, you don't move or try to rush me in any way." I grabbed her thigh swiftly and yanked her lower half off the wall and twisted it, slamming the stick across her lower ass on the left side. Smiling as I saw her teeth sink into her bottom lip in effort to not cry out like she wanted to.

She knew she had awoken the beast in me and I was no longer her sweet Jasper Hale, but I was the Major. And the Major doesn't play.

"Rule number three," I paused to lower her leg back to the wall, rubbing my fingers long the raw skin tenderly "You cum when I say you can cum" I whispered the words before I jerked her body forward again to lay the last whip clear across the back of her ass. "Is that clear?" He growled lowly as he put another good hit against her thigh for good measure.

"Yes major" She breathed huskily, oh yeah, she got it. And her lust was skyrocketing.

I moved to my knees where I spread her legs roughly, burying my nose happily in those luscious brown curls as I inhaled her intoxicating scent deeply. "Bella" I moaned as I nipped her clit gently before pulling it into my mouth to suck on it happily, feeling her body tremble with her effort to stay quiet. I stuck two fingers inside of her as I tugged her clit gently.

I couldn't help but smile when she cried out, clearly breaking my second rule. I shoved my fingers in roughly, twisting and curling them across her sweet spot knowing that would drive her mad and very close to the edge. As punishment I released her clit and sank my teeth into her upper inner thigh, knowing that no matter how much pleasure she got from it in a few moments it would be burning like hell.

I felt her emotions tumble and spiral from one to the next faster than I could keep up with, honestly that just made me want her more. I shoved my fingers inside her a few more times before I pulled them out, not missing the small whimper that echoed from her throat but decided to let that one slide. I ripped my shirt off, then practically shredded my pants in my haste to remove them. Bella had just opened her eyes to see what I was doing before I shoved my fingers that had just been insider her into her mouth, moaning as she sucked, licked and nipped at them happily, her lust spiking again. I pulled my fingers from her mouth as I unhooked the handcuffs from the hook and smirked "On your knees" I had to admit, I was happy that she complied for once without questions.

"Suck" was all I had to say before her sweet angel lips surrounded my very hard and throbbing member. I groaned and twisted my hands into her hair, pushing myself into her mouth a little more with each gentle thrust. I could feel the vibrations of her moans on the head of my cock and that excited me even more. "That's right, you like it when I fuck your dirty little mouth don't you?" I growled as I thrust a few more times, inhaling the strong scent of her arousal deeply. I felt rather than heard her long moan in response, seeing as it vibrated nicely against the head of my cock as I shoved it deeply down her throat.

Jerking out of her mouth I yanked her up by her hair, feeling her pain spike as I spun her around and bent her easily over my bed, not giving her time to react to my sudden movements before I slammed my erection into her throbbing center. I moaned long and low as I paused momentarily, savoring the feel of her.

It had definitely been too long.

I felt her shift her hips, once again trying to get me to move when I wasn't ready to. Frowning I decided I'd punish her for this as I pulled back and slammed into her hard, the sound of granite slamming against granite echoed through the house. I repeated this process over and over, moaning as her large spikes of pain twist into large buckets of lust and pleasure. I leaned forward and slide my hand around her body, pinching her sensitive nipple with one hand as the other held tightly to her hip as I slammed into her repeatedly, not once slowing my violent pace.

I felt her body starting to clench around mine and knew I was pushing her way past her limit, yet since she had rudely talked me into this, something she swore we'd stop doing months ago, I decided I was going to make her fall headfirst off that cliff and fear the punishment for a bit.

I pinched her nipple harder before twisting it slightly, then caressing her breast as I continued my rough pace, twisting slightly to change my angle so I was going in her at a more upward angle, sliding right across her sweet spot. It only took a few hard thrusts before she screamed out my name, very loud and clear, as she came _hard_. Her body convulsed around my cock almost painfully, but I didn't slow my thrusts any as I made her ride out the orgasm, and by her emotions I could tell it was overwhelming. Three more thrusts and I felt myself orgasm as well; slamming deep inside her I came, my body trembling with the force of my orgasm and the clenching of her muscles around mine.

As soon as I could even think a coherent thought I collapsed across her back, yet not pulling out of her until I absolutely had to. "Major" She gasped softly and I sighed, rolling over before scooting onto the bed, pulling her up to lay curled into my side. "I'm sorry" she murmured, still expecting to be punished as another sigh passed my lips.

Deciding to just ignore this sentiment I decided to finish my question from earlier, "Bella, I thought we decided not to do this anymore? Thought you were happy with Edward now?" I raised an eyebrow at her as she sheepishly hid her face into the crook of my armpit making me more curious.

"I missed you" I heard her whisper, "He's out for a hunt and so is half the family they won't be back for awhile" she continued to murmur. I closed my eyes and extended my senses to see who was still here and I could feel Carlisle's mixed and very torn emotions from down the hall in his study. Woops, he definitely got an earful of everything that just happened.

"Mm, well let's just enjoy this until the family gets back." I whispered as I kissed her forehead, pulling her as close as possible, I should have never let her go back to that dickwad of a boyfriend of hers but it had been her decision, I just sighed and held her, this felt like closure and I could feel from her swirling motions of contentedness that it was that exactly.

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think :D Dont be afraid to.. ya'know, yell at me. Anyways This deff leaves many questions unanswered but it was just an idea I had, deff dont wanna make a story from it :x Just a cute one shot. Dont forget to review! Panda likes those, they make her warm and fuzzy inside (:**

**xoxoxo**

**MrShyRockstar (Panda)  
**


End file.
